The present invention relates to a device for dispensing cold drinks from a drink barrel.
Devices of the above type are previously known. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,896 discloses an apparatus for rapidly dispensing beer into a plurality of cups, comprising a refrigerated beer barrel, a plurality of dispensing taps and lines for beer from the beer barrel to the taps, and means for cooling the beer in the lines up to the taps. In said patent specification, the importance of cooling the beer all the way up to the taps is emphasised. The actual taps, however, are not cooled. This means that the heat addition from the taps will be significant, which results in frothing. This frothing problem is solved by the inventive device by making the dispensing entirely independent of the surroundings in respect of temperature.
GB-A-2,294,750 discloses a method of dispensing beer, in which three separate cooling devices are used: a primary cooler cooling the beer adjacent to its storage tank, a secondary cooler cooling the beer adjacent to the dispensing tap, and a tertiary cooler cooling the beer within the dispensing tap. The reason for using the secondary cooler is that it is desirable to reduce the size of the tertiary cooler since it has to be visible and positioned on the counter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,641 discloses a computerised drink dispensing system which has a refrigerated dispensing tap.
A further problem, which is solved according to the invention, is that the cooling chain from the drink barrel to the cup must not be broken. This is particularly important in case of drinks which are sensitive to microbiological attacks, for instance juices or frothing drinks, such as beer.
The invention thus concerns a device for dispensing cold, froth-apt, drinks of a premix type, which has the characteristic features defined by the storage vessel, the drink conduit, and the dispensing means being enclosed in a refrigerated space such that an unbroken cooling chain is obtained.
By replacing conventional dispensing taps with a refrigerated control valve by, for instance, arranging this in the refrigerated drink conduit, or in connection thereto, the great advantage is obtained that the dispensing will be independent of the surroundings in which the inventive device operates. The control valve can be set, so that the interval between the open and the closed position corresponds to an exact drink volume. By keeping all components included in the device according to the invention cooled, the quality of the drink is maintained. Examples of other advantages of the device are:
The device is adapted to intermittent, rapid dispensing of all kinds of drinks, including beer, soft drinks, juice, fruit drinks; in case of froth-apt drinks, the amount of froth can be regulated as desired by means of the control valve.
The device permits exact portioning of so-called premix products.
Rapid dispensing of all kinds of products, including froth-apt products such as beer.
Minimises the efforts in manual serving.
Permits controlled and complete self-service.
No spilling, always correct portioning.
Proper temperature of the product from the first centilitre.
Minimises the risk of spilling, always clean drink cups.
Allows dispensing of fruit drinks with much pulp.
Dispensing occurs intermittently and the drink cup need not be held during dispensing.
Easy to use.
According to a preferred embodiment which is applicable particularly to froth-apt drinks, such as beer, the control valve consists of a valve which produces an intermittently pulsating flow. According to this embodiment, it is possible to produce a certain desirable amount of froth at the end of the dispensing, for instance, into a beer mug by repeatedly opening and closing the valve during a certain (short) period of time. A pulsating flow is then obtained. The pulse time may vary from about 0.1 s to about 2 s. By exactly controlling the amount of froth, it is not necessary to let the beer stand as is customary in dispensing by means of a tap.
According to a preferred embodiment, the control valve consists of an electromagnetic flap valve.
According to other embodiments of the inventive device, it is possible to mount in the drink conduit a flow meter connected to a computer, by means of which the dispensed amount can be recorded. The flow meter with an associated computer program can be of such a type that only certain control authorities have access to the recorded drink amount. Moreover, the device according to the invention can be connected to a cash register, be suited for the preparation of a coin slot and be adapted to a charge card system.